Who Wants Perfect
by sheltie
Summary: The four kunoichi of the rookie 9 and Team Guy have a nice talk about the perfect guy. But who is the perfect guy? NaruTen.


**Who Wants Perfect**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Naruto at all_

* * *

**A/N: thought of this one night and had to write it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

The four kunoichi of the rookie nine and team Guy sat around chatting. It was a day off for them and their teams and while the guys were all at a training ground in the midst of destroying it the girls on the other hand were having a talk at a restaurant.

"I want a guy who is perfect" Ino proclaimed.

"Why's that Ino-pig?" Sakura asked as she sipped her tea.

"Because he'd be so gorgeous and built that I could stare at him all day long and he'd be all mine" Ino said with a grin.

Hinata sat quietly as she stirred her tea as Tenten sighed and groaned. Why is whenever they were together boys would always enter their conversation. She wished just once that they could talk without the topic of boys being brought up. I mean they were kunoichi, they had more important things to talk about than boys. But sadly no and Tenten had no other girl friends to hang with other then these three.

"I can see that, but where would you find a guy like that?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, not sure, but I guess I could find him when on a mission and he'd sweep me off my feet" Ino said with a dreamy sigh.

"Whatever, Sasuke is the perfect guy no matter what" Sakura said firmly.

"Please, the boy has issues upon issues" Tenten said with a snort.

"You just don't know Sasuke like I do" Sakura argued with a bit of venom.

"So, what I do know of him is that he's an emo, brooding duck butt haired boy who'd rather make plots on killing his own brother than protect one of his own teammates" Tenten said calmly.

"Sasuke is nothing like that" Sakura said raising her voice.

"Um, Sakura, maybe you should lower your voice. People are starting to look over here" Hinata said softly.

Sakura looked around and saw some people looking at her oddly. She blushed slightly from embarrassment and ducked her head down hoping the stares would disappear.

"Sasuke is okay, but Tenten is right. He may have the looks, but he has no personality whatsoever. I want a guy who has one" Ino said.

"Personality is a nice thing" Hinata commented.

"Sasuke has personality" Sakura said heatedly though in a much quieter tone.

"Really, then he must hide it well under _all _of his brooding nature" Tenten said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh and what about you? Hung up on Neji, 'the brooding fate' boy?" Sakura asked firing right back at Tenten.

Tenten didn't even flinch.

"No, I've been over him for a while now. No offense Hinata, but Hyugas are just not my type" Tenten said.

Hinata took no offense to that and nodded.

"He has gotten better after Naruto beat him in the chunin exams, but he still has a long way to go" the Hyuga heiress said.

"Yeah, but he's so serious. I can't be with a guy like that" Ino said in a bit of a whining tone.

"What about Kiba? He's very loyal" Hinata said.

"What, and smell like dogs all the time and worrying about fleas. No thank you Hinata" Ino said.

"He's also loud too, almost as loud as Naruto" Sakura said.

Hinata frowned at how Ino and Sakura both bad mouthed Kiba. Sure, he had his faults, but he was a good guy and a good teammate to her.

Tenten also frowned since it seemed Ino and Sakura haven't change much since their days at the academy. They are still shallow girls only looking at the surface and not deeper.

"Then maybe Shino?" Hinata suggested.

"Bug guy, no thank you" Ino said scrunching her face up at the thought of being with the Aburame.

Sakura agreed with this wholeheartedly.

"You two are typical girls. We're kunoichi. Bugs shouldn't matter to us at all" Tenten said.

"Then you date him if you don't care about bugs" Sakura said.

"Sorry, but he's not my type. I can barely have a conversation with him as it is. He's too quiet for me" Tenten said.

The three kunoichi had to agree on that. Shino was much too quiet for any of their tastes.

"Well there is Lee. Sure he may be loud and shouts things and he's eccentric, but he's loyal and has a good heart and is someone you can depend on" Hinata said.

"Yeah, but look at what he wears. I mean green spandex? And those eyebrows. I am pretty sure Naruto is right that those thing are alive" Sakura said.

"That isn't very nice" Tenten said frowning. She didn't like how Sakura talked about Lee, her teammate. Though she did agree that Lee's choice of attire wasn't very good and he could trim his eyebrows and hair a bit. But she and Lee were teammates and she'd defend him no matter what.

"Sorry" Sakura apologized.

"Well there is Shikamaru" Hinata said.

"What, that lazy butt. He'd think a relationship was too troublesome and I already have to deal with him enough that I don't want to be even in a relationship with him" Ino said with a bit of heat.

"He is really smart though. I think I heard he has the highest IQ in the academy and possibly the highest in his clan" Tenten said.

"That may be, but he's lazy and lazy is lazy" Sakura said.

"Chouji?" Hinata suggested.

"He's nice enough, and can be very sweet" Sakura said.

"Yeah, but have you seen how he eats?" Ino asked.

"Why so negative about your own teammates?" Tenten asked frowning.

"I spend time with them almost on a daily basis. I know all their flaws and high points. I just don't find either them boyfriend material. Don't get me wrong I know they're both good people and I can trust them with my life, but to be with either of them for the rest of my life, no" Ino said.

"Then that leaves only one guy in our group. Naruto" Hinata said softly as she poked her two index fingers together as a tinge of pink covered her cheeks.

"Now there's a loud mouth. He's also an idiot. I can't believe the things he's done" Sakura said.

"Yeah, he's also the dead last in our class" Ino said.

"He may have been a dead last, but no dead last could beat Neji like he did. I may have doubted him and his skills when I first saw him, but I know now that I should never underestimate him at all" Tenten said.

"He's strong, very strong. Probably the strongest out of all of us. He never gives up either. No matter what or who he is up against. He will keep on fighting" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I guess he's got that going for him" Ino said.

"He's loyal too. He would never leave anyone behind" Sakura said in a thoughtful tone.

"He also looks amazing with his shirt off" Tenten said.

This had the three other kunoichi freeze and stare at the weapons mistress. Hinata's cheeks were now very red by now and you had to wonder if she had any blood left in her body or was it all in her face. Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard while Ino was shocked, but then she wanted to know when Tenten saw Naruto without a shirt.

"Really, when did you see Naruto without a shirt?" the long haired blond asked with a smirk.

Tenten blinked. She didn't realize she had said that out loud.

"Um, well, you know we all train together right?" she asked.

The three kunoichi nodded. It was becoming a common occurrence that the four teams would set aside a day or two to train together since it build camaraderie and it helped to spar against people you don't usually spar against since it makes you get better in the long run.

"Well, Naruto and I did some training on our own and it was really hot one day and he took off his shirt after one of our spars" Tenten said.

"Really, that's all?" Ino asked.

"Yes, now lets forget about that" Tenten said firmly.

Sakura was all for that since she'd rather think of Sasuke without a shirt on. Hinata was blushing like mad at the thought of Naruto without a shirt on. While Ino didn't want to drop it, but by the look on Tenten's face meant great pain if there was further inquiry.

"Fine" Ino said though her tone said otherwise.

"I do think Naruto is the best out of all the boys our age though" Tenten said.

"But Sasuke is- " but Sakura was cut before she could say anything else.

"Is still a brooding emo that only cares about avenging his clan by killing his brother. He has no sense of humor or even any kind of personality really. He's just a brooding emo that doesn't care about anyone at all" Tenten said.

Sakura frowned since she knew Tenten was right. Sasuke wasn't the perfect guy since he didn't care about anyone except his brother and how he'd kill him and avenge his clan. Get stronger and kill his brother, that was all on his mind.

"So Naruto is the perfect guy?" Ino asked.

"No, hardly" Tenten snorted.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata looked at Tenten oddly.

"Naruto may not be perfect. He has his faults, we all know this, but he does everything he can do to make up for them. He's loud yes, but knows when to be quiet. He's brash, but he knows when to be humble. He's an idiot, but he has flashes of brilliance that surprise everyone each time. So he may not be perfect, but he's pretty darn close to it" Tenten said.

"I guess you're right" Ino said with a nod.

Hinata nodded also with Sakura following as her mind shifted to her teammate.

"Well I got to go. I have somewhere I need to be" Tenten said getting up.

The other girls said goodbye as their minds were on what had been talked about.

/Scene Break/

Tenten arrived at her destination which was the top of the Hokage monument to find someone waiting for her. Sitting there was Naruto.

"Hey, you're right on time" he said.

"Good, glad I didn't miss it" Tenten said.

"So what did you girls talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, boys. You" Tenten said.

"Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you" Tenten said.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

Tenten told Naruto all about her talk about the perfect guy and Naruto snorted at that. But he listened to Tenten all the while and made a few comments here and there. Soon they were sitting close to one another with their bodies gently pushed against one another.

"Who needs perfect" Naruto said.

"Not me, I have you" Tenten said.

Naruto grinned and pulled Tenten into a kiss.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: okay, that's the end of this one. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
